


[untitled]

by mskatej



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Red Kryptonite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-18
Updated: 2005-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:19:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mskatej/pseuds/mskatej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark's arrogance is annoyingly hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[untitled]

Clark is acting weird. He’s all confident, and it’s freaking Lois out.

“Clark, why are you acting weird? What’s with the confidence? It’s freaking me out.”

Clark rolls his eyes and offers up a predatory smile. Bears down on her and backs her into the wall.

“Don’t you ever shut up, Lois?” He is way too close to her now and Lois is about five seconds away from beating the living crap out of him.

“Get the hell away from me, Kent.”

A parody of fear flickers across his face before he grins like he’s having the time of his life.

He leans in and whispers in her ear, “What if I don’t want to?”

Lois shoves him away. Or at least she tries to. He doesn’t budge. Although he does laugh.

“You should know that I thought you made a very hot stripper, Lois.”

Clark is really strong. Lois both hates and likes that. He also smells nice and she must admit, it’s kind of nice getting a compliment from Clark, even if he is acting like he’s on drugs.

Oh God, that’s his hand. That’s Clark’s hand _between her legs_. Oh. Oh wow, that feels annoyingly good.

“Stop that right now,” she says, not meaning it at all.

He doesn’t stop. Actually, he unbuttons her jeans and slips his hand inside her panties and pushes two fingers inside her.

“You don’t mean that,” he breathes into her ear.

“Oh God.”

“See, I knew you secretly liked me, Lois.”

“I don’t like you, I hate you.” She closes her eyes and starts rocking her hips forward into the touch. Damn, he’s good with his fingers.

His other hand is clutching her pony tail and pulling on it slightly, forcing her head back a little. Then he jams his mouth down on hers and for a first kiss it’s about as romantic as beef stew. On the other hand, it’s fucking hot.

Clark may well be a weirdo, but Lois can’t deny that the guy is a looker. With hands. Very good hands. Oh God, she’s not going to... no... she can’t...

“Come on, Lois.” Dammit, why does his voice have to be so sexy?

Her moaning is a dead giveaway too. And the fact that she’s so wet she must be soaking Clark’s hand.

“Ah-” Oh no, no, no. She’s going to come. No, no, _no_. “Yes!”

She’s clutching Clark’s arm and the orgasm hits her with incredible force and it’s helped along by the look in Clark’s eyes, which falls somewhere between victory and lust.

Catch your breath, pull yourself together, then beat the crap out of him. That’s the new plan.

“My turn now,” he says, staring at her with a sleazy smile as he undoes his fly.

Well okay. She’s got time for that. But she’ll definitely kick his ass after he comes.


End file.
